Living On For Tomoe
by Seravia
Summary: The Geezer is Enishi's father, and now he knows it too.


**Living On For Tomoe**

**By:** RedHairRurouniFan

**Author's Notes:** Hey, minna-san. I'm finally writing a fic not completely centered around Kenshin and Kaoru. It'll be a nice break. I mean I love them and all, but it gets stale after a while. (Okay, maybe not really, but this is refreshing.) So, yes, I know what you're thinking. Judging by the title is it about Kenshin and Tomoe? No, it is not. What it is about is Enishi and the Geezer. No, it is not a pairing! Ew! Father and Son?! Sorry if I put images in anyone's head, (I sure did in mine!) but I knew that at lest one person would think of that, so I had to clarify.

**Disclaimer:** No, Rurouni Kenshin and its characters do not belong to me. Only this fic and various others do. No luck in the suing department, sorry.

* * *

The Geezer had just come down to Rakuninmura and saw his son, Yukishiro Enishi, sitting there, beaten and ragged. He couldn't believe it. The last thing he expected was for his son to crouch so low in society. But… he supposed he hadn't been the best father he could be either.

So, the Geezer walked over in his normal manner and greeted Enishi. "It's all good, it's all good, it's all – you're a new face around here." When he got no response, he continued, "Hmm, is it just me or have we met somewhere before?" Still no response. "Ah, sorry. It must be my mind playing tricks. Ha, Ha, Ha."

Finally, the young man spoke in a weary voice, "My mind must be playing tricks too. I've seen your face before…"

The Geezer was surprised at the weariness of his son's tone, but relieved that Enishi hadn't forgotten him. He was sad, but all he could say was, "Hmm, this is interesting. We are acquainted by a mind trick… well, what you have lost and why you are so beat up… I have no intention of asking such things. You will not throw that away, and so like him, you will not become a resident of this filthy village, and someday will stand and leave this place. Until then, think of this as a kind of fate and take your time and rest."

The Geezer couldn't stop looking at Enishi. It'd been over 10 years since he'd seen his son. And now, look at him. He took a guess and thought that this may be Himura's doing. He'd come down here too, just as beaten up.

Enishi had thoughts whirring through his mind as well. He didn't understand why this man seemed to care. And he'd said that like "him," he would get up again. Who was "he"? For some reason, he thought it was Kenshin. It would make sense. But, there was a strange sense of familiarity with this guy. He didn't know him, right? Enishi seemed to remember him from long ago. How could he know this man? Suddenly, an image of his father from long ago floated before his eyes. Cropped black hair, same dark eyes as his sister, short and stout, and if you took away the age and cropped some hair, this man looked just like his father. This couldn't be him, could it?

"Do you have children?" Enishi blurted out, desperate to find out if this man really was his father.

"Ah, young one, I did. My daughter was beautiful; she wore the scent of hakubaikou. She looked so much like my wife. She is dead now, but I know she is happy. My son was young when he left me. He had black hair like me. Spiky, short black hair. He was adorable and extremely devoted to his sister. My wife died when he was born, so my daughter acted as if a mother. I do remember the day my daughter announced her engagement. He threw a fit! The, my daughter's fiancée died in the war. She went to avenge him by doing what she could, soon my son left for her. From then on, I don't know how time passed, but here I am now."

"Do you know your family name?"

"I'm sorry. I don't remember," The Geezer told his son softly, hoping for a reaction.

"C-Could it have b-been, Yu-Yukishiro?" Enishi stammered, looking away.

"You know, that sounds about right. Do you know my daughter or son? Is my son well?" the Geezer asked eagerly, knowing that Enishi would either acknowledge him as his father, or continue asking him questions and answered his.

"N-No, he's not well. He's confused and depressed. He loved his sister deeply and wanted to avenge her death. He got in a duel against the one who killed her and finally understands her true intentions. But, he needs someone to love him. His father perhaps. He wishes he could see him. He knew it was wrong to leave him when he was young, but he was too young to understand. The death of his sister numbed the pain of losing his father. He's very sorry he left and wants him back in his life," Enishi whispered.

"I miss him too, but what can I do? If he wants to fly away from the nest, that's his choice, and I can't, no won't, stop him. I love him too much," the Geezer responded, his eyes watery as he looked up into the sky, and for the first time in years losing his forever-cheerful mask.

"What if he wanted to stay with you?"

"I wouldn't stop him, but it'd be pretty useless. I'm stuck here, aren't I?" he chuckled.

"Otou-san. I **do** want to stay with you. And you are not stuck here. If we have each other, what else do we need? Onee-chan is gone, we need each other," Enishi whispered in subdued tones.

"You called me Otou-san," the Geezer stared dumbfounded. He stared at Enishi in wonder.

"A-Aren't you my father?" Enishi asked, now uncertainty showing through in his voice and unsteady gaze.

"N-No!" When Enishi heard no, his heart sank. "I didn't mean it that way! I-I am," he ended in a whisper. Enishi slowly lifted his head, and regarded this old man with new eyes. Now that he thought of it, he moved with the mastery and grace of a samurai. Even in his old age, his old spirit showed through. Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind blew over; the Geezer's hat flew off his head and into the air. He caught it with practiced ease. The Geezer quickly jammed it back onto his head, however, not before Enishi caught sight of the hairpin in his father's air.

Enishi gasped, "Y-You have Tomoe's hairpin!"

"I do. It's one of my most treasured possessions. Enishi, you have Tomoe-chan's diary. Did you read it?"

"Iie. I have not. I'm afraid of what I'll find. I've been plotting the demise of Himura Kenshin since Tomoe's death. I don't even know her true intentions. I guess I delude myself into thinking she wanted revenge as much as I did. But does she really?" Enishi asked himself miserably. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head to meet his father's gaze with tear-filled eyes, seeing that his eyes were just as wet as his. Finally, unabashedly, Enishi collapsed into his father's arms and poured a decade of sorrows into his anguished sobs. The Geezer was stunned, but wrapped his arms around his son to comfort him. Involuntarily, a tear trickled down is cheek, followed by another and another. He was crying in both joy and sorrow. Joy for being reunited with his son, but sorrow for losing his beloved daughter. With these tears, both father and son realized that they'd both given up on their own lives after the death of Tomoe. Enishi glance up with a tear streaked face and gave a genuine smile for the first time in years. He felt warmth spread through his body, and before his eyes, finally saw his smiling sister. A breeze ruffled his hair, and Enishi felt as if Tomoe had caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Onee-chan," Enishi whispered. He could almost hear Tomoe's voice telling him, "Enishi, you've done well. I forgive you. I will smile for you as long as you smile for yourself and Otou-san. Please live happy lives together. You may never understand how I felt, but I want you to be happy. I am happy with Kiyosato-sama. I love you Enishi. Tell Otou-san that I love him too… I love you Enishi…" Tomoe's voice faded away as the breeze dimmed.

"Otou-san," Enishi murmured.

"Hai, son?"

"Onee-chan says she loves you. Is she smiling for you?"

"She is. She is very happy with Kiyosato-kun. 'Moe-chan wants us to be happy and she will smile for us as long as we smile for ourselves. Remember that Enishi," the Geezer replied.

"I will. I love you, Otou-san."

"I love you too, Enishi.

Suddenly, Enishi remembered the diary and flipped it open. The page he flipped to was the one when Tomoe first wrote. "I think I am falling in love with Himura Kenshin." Enishi stared at the page with confusion and outrage. Then, the anger began to fade, and was replaced with misconception.

"You don't understand, do you?" the Geezer spoke.

"Iie. How could she? She loved that Akira guy!"

"Enishi, she did. And she still does, and always will. But, she fell in love with Himura because she finally knows what the "Battousai" is truly like. He is not a killer at heart. He is a kind man that only wants to change the country for the better. He simply got caught in the black hole that was the Bakumatsu and was unable to pull himself out. He was torn between his ideals and the murders. So, he became identified as the Hitokiri because of his proficiency in the sword. He couldn't stop himself since he desired change. But, Tomoe came along to teach him about what he was truly fighting for. He was different around Tomoe. He was not the bloodthirsty killer he was portrayed as, but simply a normal young man. Tomoe married him to plot his death, but ended up loving him for who he was. She gave her life for him when he was fighting on her behalf because she couldn't let someone she loved die for her again. You misunderstood at the time. She fell in love with him by hating him first."

Enishi murmured to the Tomoe inside his heart, "you're right, Onee-chan. I **don't** understand. But, I will… someday. Otou-san and I will live on for you. We will lead happy lives, just like you wanted, Tomoe."

Then, he smiled.

**End Notes:** Ta-Da! I'm done! What do you think? Was it good? It's the first fic I've written that Tomoe is actually somewhat a main character. Clarification, I **don't** like Tomoe. I'm not a Tomoe-hater, but she just kinda gets on my nerves. Probably because I'm a strong (I mean really **strong**) supporter of KxK. I'm sorry to all of you that like Tomoe. Just so you know, I don't bash any character, but I just don't like Tomoe! Please forgive me, I don't mean any offense to all of you that like her. I don't bash in fics, but I am a little meaner to the character, like letting more bad things happen to them, but no bashing. On a lighter note, I made up the nickname 'Moe-chan. I thought she needed a pet name that her father called her, so I made the name 'Moe-chan! Ja ne!


End file.
